This application relates to an electrical system architecture having a plurality of sources of electrical power.
Electrical system architectures are becoming increasingly complex, and must communicate (i.e., distribute) power in any number of directions. One example of a complex electrical system architecture would be an architecture associated with an aircraft. The system receives electrical input power from gas turbine engines driving generators. There may be typically three generators associated with an aircraft, although more may also be utilized.
Each of two main gas turbine engines have their generators delivering power into separate AC buses. Any number of users receive power from those AC buses.
In addition, a tie bus would typically connect the two AC buses such that power can flow from either of the two AC buses to the other.
Challenges may arise if a fault occurs on either of the AC buses due to the interconnection.